Father and Son
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: I should have done this long ago... Probably going to make this a two-shot. A day before the meeting with Byakuran and his 'death' Tsuna is confronted by his father, who was supposed to be packing for his trip with Nana. The adviser was angry and he wanted his son to break the meeting. "Tsu...na..." he choked out when something hit him," Gomen-ne, Tou-san..."
1. Father and Son

**Ciaossu guys! Well apparently I will be out for the moment as I am trying to re-edit 'Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi' as there are too many holes… ones that I in which I know of since it was interfering with the plot. So I am really sorry to those that have waited so long and are still waiting.**

**So here is a little one-shot for you guys (But I think I will make this a two-shot). It is best to think this as a continuation of my one-shots to Lambo's **_**Grape Candy and Teardrops**_** and Gokudera's/Yamamoto's **_**A Memory with the Sky.**_

**Enjoy! Ciao ciao!**

**Father and Son**

"TSUNA!" a voice bellowed outside the office doors before it burst open. A young man with brunette gravity-defying hair, and chocolate brown eyes looked up calmly from his desk, where he was doing the paperwork of doom, as the Vongola Advisor, former, and father to himself, stormed into the room followed by frantic maids and butlers trying to calm the man down. Though they were afraid it was doing the opposite as the glare intensified on the blond man's face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Iemitsu slammed his hand down on the desk when he got close enough frightening the servers around them. The young boss, however, just continued to calmly look up at him.

"'What is the meaning of what' father…? Aren't you supposed to be back at home packing with Kaa-san?" Tsuna questioned going back to writing his signatures onto the documents that were in front of him.

"Don't give me that!" Iemitsu bellowed angrily catching his son's gaze again, "And you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Their gaze held each other for a moment longer before the brunette sighed and waved the servers to leave, which they did without a second thought. Once the doors closed he stood and walked towards the bulletproof/Dying-flameproof glass taking in the setting sun scenery, he answered his father's question, "I have no other choice but to go to that meeting."

"No way," the advisor growled going around the desk and faced his son again, "Meeting with _that man_ is too dangerous! Look what he has done to the Giglio Nero Family's boss, Yuni!" he gestured madly, "Byakuran has done something and turned them against us! He's also created this… this _wave_ to kill off most of the Arcobaleno, especially Reborn," Tsuna flinched at the name closing his eyes remembering the news of Reborn falling to the deadly waves Byakuran developed.

"What reason made you decide that I should be going out of the country tomorrow with your mother and not knowing what is going on here!" Iemitsu declared grabbing his son's shoulder, which he would never do in public eye as it was disrespectful to the Boss of the Vongola, especially if it was your son.

"I just want you to enjoy your time with mom, that's all," Tsuna said plainly looking at his father with a gentle smile and gaze, but his father gritted his teeth even more.

"Don't give me that crap, Tsuna!" Iemitsu yelled again trying to hold back the urge to hit him across the face, "I know you too well to know that you are hiding something else! Now tell me what dangerous plan you're hatching in that mind of yours!"

Once again they looked into each other's eyes and Tsuna breathed out closing his eyes showing a pained expression across his face. Iemitsu thought he was getting thru to him and was about to confront him again when he was hit in the stomach. He looked down seeing the balled gloved fist of his son hit hard and firmly into his abdominal pressure point. He looked up at the young man's face not believing that Tsuna would do this rather than tell him. It was a sign… a sign that whatever plan that was going to be activated at tomorrow's meeting was going to change everyone within the Family. And he knew… he knew what it was going to be. After gathering small pieces of information from the Sun Arcobaleno before he passed on, he knew that Tsuna was meeting with his Cloud Guardian and a mole within the Millefiore.

"Tsu…na… you don't… have… to…do this…" he grouted out gripping harder onto the shoulders, "Being… killed… won't…" he fell to the ground as his legs lost its strength.

"Gomen-ne, Tou-san…" Tsuna said with a strained voice as he held his father upright as they knelt to the ground as Iemitsu was losing consciousness, his grip holding onto his son's shoulder loosing strength, "But without a doubt, I _have_ to do this," the warm brown eyes that was like Nana's dredged a small tear as he smiled brightly, which would stay with his father for two years, "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you anymore sincerity than this… Thanks for confronting me… I wish I didn't have to do this… and I want you to know…" Iemitsu didn't get to hear the last as he finally blacked out onto his shoulder. Tsuna's held back tears dropped soundlessly onto the father's neck as he hugged the man, "You are the best father that I can ever have…"

Slowly Tsuna placed his father on the sofa when a knock on the door of the secret passageway, "Enter!" he said wiping the tears away from his face.

"Tsunayoshi-san," Kasakabe entered with his usual pompadour and a twig between his teeth, "You called?"

"Kasakabe-san, can you take my father to the airport along with my mother," Tsuna said not looking at him as he went back to his desk.

The vice-commander of the Founders looked over to the couch then over to the young boss scribbling his name across the documents that were no doubt two years' worth of future documentations. Sighing slightly he went over to the couch and pulled up one arm around his neck and began dragging the advisor into the secret passageway. But before he left he turned his head, "Tsunayoshi-san,"

"Huh…" the boss answered back without looking at them.

"I have no doubt in my mind that everything will go as plan. Kyo-san and the others will make sure of that," he stated encouragingly, "You will wake up to the new future that we promise."

The scribbling stopped and Kasakabe smiled as he left taking the Advisor with him. But not before he heard shaking words coming after him, "Thank you…"

…..

The next day Iemitsu awoke on the plane next to his wife. At first he thought it was a dream but when he saw an envelope stuck into his pocket with the Vongola Crest and the fancy scrawl of his _Decimo_ on the visible area he held it carefully in his hand and silently cried like Tsuna had unseeingly done the day before.

Tears flowed from the guardians as the news of the death of the Vongola Decimo against Byakuran. Many Vongola bases were destroyed, Guardian's had scattered, and citizens were terrorized for two years. But those, that secretly did the plans with Tsuna, went on and continued forward till the promised time of when the teen-inexperienced-boss comes to save their future.


	2. Coming Home

Sorry guys I have been trying to put some effort in making this work but I don't think it did. This is the second part of 'Father and Son'. I know it's not that great, so I might change this if I have other ideas. For now this is what I have.

As for my story _The Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi_, I'm still working on it… I hate writer blocks.

Coming Home

"_What should we call him?" Nana asked rubbing her large tummy with gentleness._

"_How about… Natsu?" Iemitsu suggested holding her hand as he leaned next to her in their bed._

"_How did you come about that name?" she asked again with a giggle, "He's not going to be born until October. Not during the summer."_

"_It's a combination of our names: yours with 'Na' and mine with 'Tsu'," he explained with a goofy grin, "He's our child and a part of each of us, so Na-tsu."_

"_Hmm~ I like it but I want to try something else," she said thinking deeply until her fingers went to a small charm around her wrist given to her by her mother. Her face brightened, "Tsunayoshi!"_

"_Tsunayoshi?" he said perplexed, "It means 'lucky bond' right?"_

"_Plus if you switch the order of your name then mine it becomes Tsu-na! The short version for Tsunayoshi!" she smiled._

"_Works for me…" Iemitsu smiled holding her closer taking his other hand to rub her belly as well, "Its official my boy, your name's going to be Tsunayoshi!"_

…_._

Iemitsu opened his eyes slowly to look up towards the white ceiling of his home… a place he haven't been to for two long years after… quickly he closed his eyes tightly, cutting his thoughts of that name he was about to say but not been able to say for the last two years.

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't give you anymore sincerity than this… Thanks for confronting me… I wish I didn't have to do this… and I want you to know…"_

Iemitsu again opened his eyes, but this time jumped out of bed and hit the wall closest to him, barely registering that Nana was nowhere to be seen. He hit the wall again as he saw the same strained smile and brown eyes appear from his memory. Again for the idiotic idea of the 'plan' which was placed in motion at the time. Another hit when he remembered the young man easily sedated him with little to no effort of avoidance.

Every time he hit the wall his heart panged at the words he couldn't hear and wished he could until he couldn't handle it and knelt helplessly in front of the cracked wall.

"Two years, Tsuna…" his voice cracked at the name after not being able to say it for so long, "Your old man keeps wishing to do everything over again," he said aloud in the empty room, "See you grow up and leave you out of the dark world that I was involved in… but your no longer here nor not able to tell me the rest of what you wanted to say…"

"Hmm~ I think it was something along the line 'you are the best father that I could ever have',"

"Oh I see…" Iemitsu answered back to the voice.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…. WHAT THE-!" the old advisor whipped his head to his right in surprise, not expecting the familiar person next to him in casual war, knelt with hands cupping the face and arms supported on his knees; brown eyes looking at him like it usually was and the unpredictable brown hair standing on ends everywhere on his head.

Iemitsu just stared with gapping mouth opening and closing with disbelief.

"A greeting would be nice tou-san…" Tsuna said with a sigh, letting his hands fall from his face, "I've been in suspended animation for two years and I want to go to bed after arriving in Japan to recover from not moving all that time," a smile let up on his face though as the blond advisor kept gapping at him like he was a fish, "Though I don't mind seeing you make a fool of yourself."

"Tsu-na…?" he enunciated in disbelief.

"Yeah, your one and only son…"

"How… What…?"

"I just entered thru the front door, though kaa-san was calling you to come down. Good thing she didn't hear the abuse of the wall you cracked."

"… YOU BASTARD!"

The sudden exclamation gave the brunette the time to dodge the oncoming punch, "Oi, I just got home and this is how you're going to greet me?!" he ducked again and ran out of the room.

"OH I'LL GREET YOU, AFTER I GET A PUNCH IN!" the man said chasing the young adult down the stairs ignoring the guardians that were trying to get out of the way or the protest of Nana.

"What did I do to deserve a punch?!" he yelled back only to trip from an unexpected obstacle that got in his way for his escape and land face-wise to the floor.

"Accept your punishment, Dame-Tsuna," a high pitched voice said standing on his back though the brunette was struggling like it was an adult's weight on top of him, "After that it's _my _punishment."

"He-heavy! Get off Reborn! And didn't I have my punishment after putting me in a room full of paperwork three weeks ago!?" Tsuna protested only to look up when a shadow came over him. Iemitsu was smiling in a scary way, especially cracking his knuckles a couple of times, "Ca-can't we talk this over?"

"N.O." and a fist came flying downwards making him close his eyes. The anger fist hit the top of his head quite hard, leaving a large lump on his head after being released.

Then the unexpected… Arms encircled him in a shaky yet tight embrace. Tsuna blinked surprised by the sudden change of action and looked up, considering his height came from his mother's genes.

"I've missed you son…" Iemitsu said making Tsuna smile and return the hug to his father. Though they would have stayed in that position for a while as an effort to make up for lost time an argument seemed to have erupted between the Guardians.

Gokudera and Ryohei was the main cause, as it always was, along with the mediator Yamamoto. Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, and surprisingly Hana, was trying to help out but Mukuro, which was just egging the argument indirectly. Lambo somehow got into the argument after a comment but I-Pin was holding him back knowing that it was going to be hopeless.

Tsuna sighed, letting go and tried to separate the fight, which was becoming more occurring since he had woken up from his suspended animation.

It was a sight Iemitsu always want to see till the end: his son… not in a coffin… in his office or hanging out with his friends and family every day. He wants to always see this scene till the end.

An event he hopes to never see disappears.

"Iemitsu," Reborn said sitting on the blonds shoulder, "Don't worry, your son is going to be taught a lesson about giving others grief."

"Good… because I never want to hear the death of my son like that again," Iemitsu smiled along with Reborn as they continued to watch the brunette now being turned at with the argument.


End file.
